digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zamielmon (Fusion)
|alias= |cards= |digivice=Darkness Loader |occupation=Dark General of Honey Land }} is a high-ranking member of the Bagra Army and the Dark General of Honey Land in Digimon Fusion. Appearance Zamielmon is quite nimble and speedy. Although he was originally a gigantic Digimon before consuming DigiHoney, he is now small enough to fit in a human child's hand. The tree-like badge on his waist symbolizes his mastery over the element of wood and authority over Honey Land. Description Like many of the Bagra Army officers, Zamielmon is sadistic and enjoys implementing Lord Bagra's destructive vision. He delights in the pain and confusion he engenders in his victims: he especially enjoys family conflict, forcing to fight against her brother, , who he has convinced to serve him. Despite his maniac personality, Zamielmon is an expert hunter skilled with many weapons, with which he relentlessly hunts his prey. Attacks *'Snipe Headshot': Shoots through the opponent's head. *'Bow Cutter': Slashes with the bow on his side as if it was a blade. *'Foot Shot': Fires a trick-shot that he prepared in his feet. *'Arrow Lance': Fires arrows from his hands. *'Arrow Blizzard' (Turbulence Arrow): Slashes at nearby opponents, then fires arrows into the distance and shoots the opponents dead with his random firing, without missing a single shot. *'Ultimate Arrow' (The World Shot): Concentrates energy into the Indra, then pierces it into the opponent's core. Story After Lord Bagra obtains the completed Code Crown, he reformats the Digital World into seven satellite kingdoms. Zamielmon, overseen by , is installed as the Dark General of the third kingdom, the exuberant Honey Land. He leads the , which is composed of Insect and Plant Digimon. Zamielmon gathers negative energy from the Honey Land inhabitants by having his Digimon drain it from its residents and turning it into DigiHoney. He also partakes in the DigiHoney, which results in his small size that according to him, makes fights both more challenging and fun for him. At times, Zamielmon personally joins his army on their expeditions to obtain DigiHoney. He especially takes delight in forcing families to fight each other On one such occasion, he comes across the Fusion Fighters United Army though he is unaware of their identity. The United Army is saved by , a member of the local resistance, while Zamielmon leaves them be as he already has the DigiHoney he wants. Upon return, he learns that the Fusion Fighters are in his kingdom and decides they would be perfect targets for draining. Zamielmon's chance comes when Mervamon leads a direct assault on his forces. He ends up force digifusing and Honeybeemon into and gets Ignitemon to ride him. When GrandisKuwagamon is defeated and Ignitemon defects, Zamielmon seethes back at his castle. Zamielmon eventually decides to deal with the resistance his own way. He sends a message to the members of the Fusion Fighters, inviting them to the Honey Land Amusement Park, his personal hunting grounds. There, he toys with the Fusion Fighters, forcing them to survive against his relentless arrow assaults. Christopher Aonuma takes the opportunity to take out his DigiHoney stores in the belief that Zamielmon would be easier to deal with at his full size: Zamielmon soon proves them wrong when he retains all of the speed despite the increase in size. Mikey soon catches onto his real weakness: after one of his dodges, he is forced to remain immobile for an instant. With providing a decoy, that instant is all needs to destroy him. Zamielmon's demise opens the path to 's domain. At the entrance to the Bagra Pandæmonium, AxeKnightmon eventually revives Zamielmon's coreless body with the Revive Circuit to become a component of . Meanwhile, his malicious DigiCore inhabits the Digital World's eighth, hidden kingdom: the metaphysical where DigiCores can materialize. There, with the other Dark Generals, Zamielmon attempts to get his revenge on the trapped Fusion Fighters and Mikey in particular. They try their best, but and side with Mikey. Apollomon sacrifices himself to allow his allies to escape, while Mikey's words leave them demoralized. In the end, Zamielmon realizes that, despite the Dark Generals' loyalty to the Bagra Army, AxeKnightmon only treats them as pawns for their power, hence why their DigiCores are in Prison Land as opposed to their bodies. This realization weakens GrandGeneramon in the physical world, allowing and Olegmon to finish it off. With his body's death, Zamielmon's DigiCore dissipates alongside the other Dark Generals, hoping to return to death's peace. Other forms DigiFuses * * Other appearances Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Notes and references Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Generals